A new life with him
by bobthesandsprite
Summary: Faye has finally left but what will come next. S
1. Default Chapter

OK this is my first fanfic so please be truthful.   
  
I hope you enjoy this and have fun reading. Please R&R.  
  
Know this, I don't own any of the charactors from cowboy bebop  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
'Why am I here? He's just a stupid cowboy, it's not like he cares if I run away again and never come back or even if I die. He just saves me because he knows if I'm not there Ed will bother him all the time. If I was gone he'd probably jump with joy. I know he would be glad, most likely thinking "finally that bitch is gone for good." The only thing I'm here for is to help if I'm needed. Well it's the only thing I can do, just help. Yes that is the only reason why I'm here.'  
  
The hospital was cold, gloomy and dull. I felt like I've been staring at a wall for hours. The place was clean and it had the sent of bleach though out it that made me want to pass out.  
  
Soon one of the few Dr.'s from spikes room came out and closed the door behind him. Slowly he was walking toward us, as if he all he wanted to do is avoid us all. When he was close enough to see his face we all stood up. Jet, Ed, and myself all got up off the chairs at the same time and looked at the Dr. Jet was just looking as if he already knew Spike was dead. Ed was calm for once and was just staring at the Dr. She had not smiled once that day. She just acted normal for once. I looked at his face once more, ignoring his eyes, knowing if I look in them I would start tearing up and wont stop, the Dr.'s face was cold and pale, as if he had seen a ghost. When he finally got to us he stopped slowly and he was breath was slow and load. When he stopped he just stood there for a couple of seconds.   
  
A tear started to fall from my eye. 'Know, its not possible. He can't die. He just can't. What about use, what about me. That stupid cowboy can't die. He's gotten out of so much. Why now? Why? If he's gone life is going to be so boring. Nobody to fight with. Nobody to get me out of the situation that I get into all the time, no one.'  
  
After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, the Dr. had told use, "He's going to be alright. We just lost him for a few seconds, but don't worry cause he's okay. But it will be about a week tell you'll be able to see him though. You guys have been up all night, go home and get some sleep."  
  
Jet just stood there and smiled like an idiot. He whipped the sweat off of his face and then placed it by his side. Edward Yelled at the top of her lungs in a bright and cheerful voice, "SPIKE PERSON IS OKAY, WAIT TELL I TELL EIN." And all I did was just laugh. I stood there and started to laugh as hard as I could.  
  
Jet walked up to me with his face all serious and looked at me in confusion then asked, "What are you laughing about, This is a serious matter, you should just be a little bit pleased, just a little even for you." He told me that in such a fatherly manner that I couldn't help but make a remark, It was just me being me.  
  
"Yes DADDY," it came out of my mouth before I could think of what I was going to say and stop myself. The way I argue with Spike. Then I started up laughing even harder.  
  
Jet just looked at me with one of his faces for a second, trying not to laugh. Then it all came out. The to of us were laughing with joy, from the happy news and the argument they just had.  
  
'I finally know why I was here. I'm positive about it this time. I'm here because this is my family. They love me and I love them. With them I could care less about my past.' 


	2. An hour of sleep

(TWO WEEKS PASSED)  
  
I'm back in the same hospital, the same hall way were we met the Dr. in.   
  
'Why did It take so long for us to be able to speak with him. Why did it take so long tell we were able to see him, for me to see him. I can't wait! But why was there only suppose to be one visitor?' I walked into the room which Spike was asleep in and there was a nurse at the end of the bed looking through his papers.  
  
Slowly I walked through the door not knowing if it was same to come in. Come on this is Spike Spiegel were talking about, is there such a thing as being safe near him? Well I wanted to know why there was only aloud to be one visitor so I walked up to the nurse and asked her, "why is there only suppose to be one visitor. Why can't all of us visit? I can see why you wouldn't want Ed to come but why couldn't there just be one more visitor?"  
  
The nurse responded quickly, as if the question was, what is one plus one, " the reason why only one person can come at a time is because having many people might get him exited and make him want to get up out of bed. He needs his rest. Are you his girlfriend?"  
  
'What a silly question, was I his girlfriend? Me! I would never date that stupid cowboy. There is no way I would ever date him. Anyways he's in love with Julia and he hates me.'  
  
"No, I'm just a friend, just a friend." After I had told her that she walked out of the room soon returning and saying, "You have only on hour." Then she walked back out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
I walked to the chair next to the hospital bed with the sleeping Spike in it. "I'm going to sleep," I said out loud. For the last two weeks I have been bounty hunting just to pay for the hospital bills of Spikes. Today I got three bounties and I'm now really exhausted . Its been the same though out the two weeks. Each bounty head was about a hundred and fifty woo longs each., and I have about 26 woo longs left, after paying the bill.   
  
'I deserve this sleep. I'm going out all day getting bounties for this stupid cowboy and all he does is sleep. He owes me big time. Well I'm just going to get some beauty sleep right now. I look like shit.' I put my head on the bed and closed my eyes so I could fall asleep.  
  
Soon I was dreaming, I was in this room with know light and a voice the kept calling my name. 'I know this voice, but who is it……… Gren. It can't be you I thought you were dead, Spike told me you were dead.'  
  
"Faye, Faye, Faye, FAYE WAKE UP." I jumped out of the comfortable position I was in and look at Spike like I was going to kill him.   
  
"I HATE YOU! Why did you wake me up from my beauty sleep!" I yelled at the cowboy sitting on the bed with a smile on his face. After a few seconds the nurse I met earlier opened the door and put her head though say, "shhh." Then she took her head out from the doorway and closed the door again.   
  
"Well the world can see you need a lot of beauty sleep," shot back Spike once the door closed.  
  
"Well it looks like your all better," I said the poked on of his worst wounds with know effort at all.  
  
"Hay, can't you see I'm wounded?" He yelled at me.  
  
"Well, Know Duh," I said while I sat back down on the chair. Once I was sitting I just started laughing as if this was the last day I was going to live. He just stared at me as if he was going to kill me once he got out of the hospital.   
  
I just stood up again stretching my arms and yawning at the same time. I then pushed spike to the other side of the bed and said, "scoot over Spike. You way a ton."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Like you said, I NEED my beauty sleep." Once I was finished pushing Spike to the other side of the bed I plopped down on the empty side of the bed closed my eyes and fell asleep after telling Spike one last thing, "Don't do anything to me in my sleep because if you do I shall make sure your death is a long and painful one."  
  
'I don't care if I have to sleep next to him, I'm tired and this stupid cowboy can put up with it for just one hour.' 


	3. Bye Bye Faye

(one week passed)  
  
Spike walked into the hallway were I was standing in my robe and a towel wrapped around my hair. I just looked at him for a few seconds while he walked past me saying, "hey, Faye."  
  
"Wait, were are you going? I have a bone to pick with you," I told him, turning around looking at his dark green, fluffy hair. After I had said this he turned around and looked at me, then quickly turned the other way. "Why don't you want to talk with me Spike"  
  
"Faye you robe is……" he said in his normal tone.  
  
I looked down seeing my robe was hanging loosely from my body. Blushing a tied my robe back together and said, "Okay, you can look now. Oh yah Spike."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled in a small voice because it's the one word I hate to say, along with the word love.  
  
"What was that I just heard?" Spike raised an eye brow looking at me curiously.  
  
"You heard it well enough. And why did you go running of to get yourself killed in the first place. Was it your pride, or was it just for her."  
  
"It sounds like you care all of a sudden , doesn't it involve a heart for that?"  
  
'How can he be such a jerk after every thing I have been I've done for him, every thing I've been through. I paid for all his medical bills, and we have real food on the Bebop. If he only knew what had happened, just that one little thing.'  
  
My eyes started to get red and puffy and tears started rolling down my cheeks. I turned around and ran to my room passing spike and Jet.  
  
'If he doesn't want me around I'll leave, and this time I wont come back.'  
  
I ran to my room slamming the door behind me. Once the door was closed I yelled, "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID LUNKHEAD."   
  
'Well I guess I need to go and write a note for them. Lets start on Eds.'  
  
Dear Ed.   
  
I need you to take any traces of were I'm going and get rid of them. I will miss you. Your like a little sister to me. When I get a home somewhere I will make sure there is another room for you to stay in. Have fun and take care of Ein.  
  
Love Faye  
  
'Now its time to make Eins letter.'  
  
I grabbed another piece of paper and started to write words down on it.   
  
  
  
(One hour later)  
  
I walked to were Jet was, cooking some beef for dinner. I took all three letters in my hand and gave it to him walking away as fast as I could, trying to not get questioned about what I was doing. But I wasn't able to avoid Jet. He came running down the hall after me.   
  
"What are these for." Jet asked.  
  
"Well I need you to drop the letters off for me. One is for Ed, the second one is for Ein and the last one if for you. Yours has some Money in it, I know I'm still in dept but I want to pay it of."  
  
"What do you mean pay it off, You've paid for Spikes medical bill, you also got us good food, and we should in debt to you. From what happened that one time. The one bounty and what he did."  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to sleep now. Go deliver the letters for me." I walked to the Red Tail, making it look as if I were going to my room.  
  
'I just want to go now. Well were to go. Any planet. Lets see the first one that comes in mind. Titan, that way I can pay my respects to Gren.' 


	4. The Big Secret

(Spikes point of view)  
  
'Well I better go to the living room so I can watch Big Shot.'  
  
I closed the tool box and got up off of my back were I was fixing the swordfish. After I got to my feet I walked to the living room, and on way there I bumped into Faye going the opposite way. She looked depressed when I seen her, so I asked her, "Are you running away again?" I was expecting some kind of insult.  
  
"Yes if you must know, and don't worry. I'm not taking any of you guys money," She said walking pass me.  
  
I turned around and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and look at me.  
  
'What was this feeling I'm having, I just want to pull her into my arms and hold her forever. But this is Faye. She just an ignorant brat who money hungry and want every thing her way. I don't like Faye, its just depression.'  
  
"Faye are you okay?" I questioned her placing my hand on her forehead. A tear came from her eye as she grabbed my wrist from her shoulder and placed it to my side. Letting go of my wrist she walked away to her ship and turned around about five feet away from me.  
  
After she turned around she looked at me for a few seconds and said, "I thought you had to have a heart to care." Once she said that she turned around and ran to her ship as fast as she could.  
  
'Well no point in missing Big Shot. I'll just let her be. She'll be back in a few days, once she runs out of money.'  
  
I walked into the living area of this out fishing ship, were Jet was already watching Big Shot. He had three letters in his hands and from what I could see, each letter had a lipstick kiss on it. Well I couldn't help but say, "Jet, what's in your hand, are they love letters?"  
  
"No, well I guess I should give Ed and Ein there letters, and read mine. I'll be back in a few."  
  
"Is there anything for me."  
  
"No, I would have given it to you if there was."  
  
Jet go off of the couch, and left the room. A few minutes later Jet came walking back to the couch with only one letter in his hands. He sat down and opened the letter with his mechanical hand. He then pulled out a note with writing on it that looked like Faye's.   
  
After about a minute Jet looked up at me then said, "what did you do to the poor girl this time."  
  
"What."  
  
"She ran away again, and this time I don't think she's coming back. Look at the letter.  
  
Dear Jet,  
  
You've been like a father to me ever since we met. Thank you for letting me stay, not kicking me out, and not getting the bounty on my head. I'm going to miss you. I'm going to inform you later to were I'm going to stay, but please don't tell Spike. I don't want to see him again. I thought I liked him once, but how can I like heartless fool like him. He's just a stupid cowboy. I'm going to pay my respects to an old friend. After that I shall find me a new home, which you, Ed and Ein are all invited to stay at.  
  
P.S. I hope this is enough for you. Its all I had from that one bounty, I think this will pay off from everything I have done. Its about a million Woo longs.   
  
With love from  
  
you caring daughter,  
  
Faye Valentine   
  
Then Jets told me to look in inside of the envelope. Once I did I seen more the one million woo longs. I just sat there in shock of what Faye has done. Then I had to know if she was telling the truth, so I asked Jet, "Did she take the money out of the safe?"  
  
"No, and she was the one who put the money in the safe, so its all hers."  
  
"What do you mean she was the one who put the money in the safe?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you but you're a grown man so you'll find out anyways. Faye got this four million woo long bounty."  
  
"One that big, Did she have any help? Well this is Faye were talking about, you must have had to save her. She always gets in stuck in bad situations."  
  
"No, I didn't help. She got this one all by herself. Well When she got back from getting her bounty she was in tears. She wouldn't tell me what happened, so I had to ask a friend what happened. Well she gave us three million woo longs, we'll it took one million woo longs to pay for your hospital bill, and she told me that the last one million woo longs were for you, to get you a new ship."  
  
"Well what happened to her Jet. What happened that Faye wouldn't tell you."  
  
"That's the part I'm not positive I should tell you. I can't even see it happening to someone. What has this world gotten to. I can't say it. I just can't. Call my friend, he's on speed dial. I thinks its # 7."  
  
"Jet, I think you've gotten soft on me. It can't be that bad." I walked over to the phone and called his friend. After about three rings his friend answered the phone.   
  
"What is the situation and where is it taking place at," said a police man, then he seen Jet in the background and asked if everything was alright.  
  
"Yes everything is alright. This young man wants to know what happened to Faye Valentine. And I told him to ask you."  
  
"Oh the girl who got the four million bounty. I fell sorry for the girl. I would rather die then go through what she has been through. Four million woo longs aren't worth that much. Well, She told me why she went though it. It was for a Young man named Spike. Well he's lucky to have a girl….."  
  
"I'm Spike, and what happened to her," I interrupted.   
  
"Oh, so your Spike, the stupid cowboy that almost got himself killed."  
  
  
  
"What happened."   
  
"Well she was raped by the bounty. It was the only way to find him. He's wanted from raping princesses all around the world."  
  
I couldn't move, that word just rung in my head. Raped. I couldn't say anything. I could barley even breath. The world seemed to stop. Nothing moved, but I was dizzy too, and everything wouldn't stay still. Its hard to explain.   
  
'How did this happen. To Faye. She has had so much happen to her already. Not knowing her past, Gren dying, and Me almost…. Wait she's off to Titan, to pay her respects to Gren.' 


End file.
